Secret of The Amelia Craft Store
by purplecat41877
Summary: Chloe and the turtles celebrate the turtles' 20th birthday at the Murakawa/Prokowski dojo and find out a secret about the craft store next door.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Ninja Turtles are not mine but Chloe, Suzuki, Wanda, Joe, Chuck, Alana, Chris, Josephine, Cheryl, CJ, Matthew, and Amelia are. Please do not sue and no flames.

**Secret of The Amelia Craft Store**

Twelve year old Chloe Calls and the turtles were putting some items in the Zippy Shellmobile which was stored in the garage. Suzuki Murakawa and Wanda Prokowski had invited them to their dojo so they could celebrate the turtles' 20th birthday.

"I'm really looking forward to seeing Suzuki and Wanda," Leo said.

"I can't wait to celebrate our birthday," Mikey said.

"It was nice of them to invite us down to their dojo so they could celebrate with us," Donny said.

"True," Raph said.

Eventually, they were set to go. Donny set the coordinates and the Zippy Shellmobile took off.

* * *

><p>Chloe and the turtles arrived at the MurakawaProkowski dojo a couple hours later. The noticed that next door was a store called The Amelia Craft Store.

"I wonder who Amelia is," Leo said.

"Suzuki and Wanda never mentioned her in their e-mails," Donny said.

"We have some time to stop in," Chloe said.

"Then let's go," Mikey said.

"Maybe we'll get to meet Amelia," Raph said.

The turtles and Chloe got out of the Zippy Shellmobile and entered The Amelia Craft Store. They headed straight for the check out counter.

Two women were at the checkout counter. Their names were Alana and Chris. Alana had shoulder length brown hair, brown eyes, and was wearing a purple sundress with white sandals. Chris had shoulder length light blond hair, pacific blue eyes, and was wearing a pink sundress with white sandals.

"How can we help you?" Alana asked.

"We were wondering if Amelia was working today," Chloe said.

"No one named Amelia works here," Chris said.

"Thanks anyway," Chloe said politely and then she and the turtles left the store.

* * *

><p>A little later, Chloe and the turtles were hanging out with Suzuki and Wanda in their apartment above their dojo. They were having rice crackers, roasted seaweed, and sharing a pitcher of iced green tea.<p>

"We saw The Amelia Craft Store next door," Mikey said.

"Someone named Chris mentioned that no one named Amelia works there," Donny said.

"That is true," Suzuki confirmed. "The store was named in memory of her."

"What happened?" Chloe inquired.

"She was killed in a car accident several years ago," Wanda said. "If it's not a problem, I can call a couple friends named Joe and Chuck and see if they can come over tomorrow."

"That would be fine," Leo said and his brothers and Chloe nodded in agreement.

"For now, let's celebrate our 20th birthday," Raph said.

Suzuki and Wanda headed for the kitchen. They came back with a chocolate cake with chocolate icing that said "Happy 20th Birthday" in white icing and set in on the table.

Chloe offered to get the plates and forks. Suzuki explained where they were while Wanda started cutting the cake.

"Want to call Joe and Chuck?" Suzuki asked Wanda.

"Good thinking," Wanda replied and headed for the bedroom that she and Suzuki shared.

"Joe and Chuck helped Wanda and I get our dojo started," Suzuki explained.

"Speaking of which, they agreed to come over around 8 tomorrow after the children go to school," Wanda said, coming out of the bedroom.

"Great," Raph said.

"Looking forward to meeting them," Leo said.

"Same here," Donny said.

"I just want cake for now," Mikey said.

Suzuki and Wanda cut the cake and handed out the pieces. Then they, along with Chloe and the turtles chatted for a while.

* * *

><p>Later that night, the turtles were hanging out in the living room. Suzuki, Wanda, and Chloe were sleeping in Suzuki and Wanda's room.<p>

"I wonder what Joe and Chuck will be like," Donny said.

"We'll find out tomorrow morning," Leo said.

"I just want to sleep," Mikey said.

"Same here," Donny said.

The turtles got the air mattress set up and got on it. They snuggled up together and eventually fell asleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning, the turtles, Chloe, Suzuki, and Wanda were having scrambled eggs and toast for breakfast. Just then, there was a knock on the door and Suzuki excused herself and went to answer it.<p>

She let in two men that had brown eyes and shoulder length hair. One man had brown hair and the other one had black hair.

"I'm Joe," the man with brown hair said.

"I'm Chuck," the man with black hair said.

"Nice to meet you," Chloe said and the turtles nodded in agreement.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Suzuki and Wanda introduced Joe and Chuck to Chloe and the turtles. Then everyone sat down on the floor in a circle.

"We're here to explain why our craft store is named The Amelia Craft Store," Joe said.

"We own the store but our wives, Alana and Chris manage it," Chuck said.

"I'm married to Chris and we have 9 year old identical twin girls named Josephine and Cheryl."

"I'm married to Alana and we have 9 year old identical twin boys named C.J., which stands for Charles John, and Matthew."

"I'm going to let Chuck tell the story since he was there."

"Better make yourselves comfortable since this might take a while."

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_Amelia and Chuck were in Chuck's car with Amelia driving. Heading towards them was a truck that had a bad smelling guy with a beer can on the dashboard and he was driving with his eyes closed._

_Amelia tried to swerve to avoid the truck but it was too fast. The truck crashed into the car leaving Amelia unconscious and Chuck injured with cuts and bruises._

_Luckily, a lady witnessed the crash. She raced to the payphone on the corner and dialed 911. _

* * *

><p><em>Chuck was lying in a hospital bed covered in bandages and hooked to an IV. Just then, Joe entered the room.<em>

"_I'm glad you're all right," Joe said, rushing over with his arms outstretched and then dropping them once he reached the bed. "I don't want to hurt you."_

"_It's ok," Chuck said, holding out his arms. "Just be careful."_

_Joe carefully wrapped his arms around Chuck who returned the gesture. The two of them squeezed each other tightly but carefully._

_Joe and Chuck released each other a few minutes later. Then Joe sat down on the bed._

"_How's Amelia?" Joe asked._

"_She's in intensive care in a coma," Chuck replied._

"_You think she'll make it?"_

"_The doctors don't think she will."_

_Joe and Chuck wrapped their arms around each other. They stayed in that position for a while._

* * *

><p><em>A couple hours later, Chuck was sitting up in his bed when Joe came in. Joe walked over to Chuck and sat down on his bed.<em>

"_There's something I need you to know," Joe said, trying to stay calm._

"_Would it have something to do with Amelia?" Chuck inquired._

"_She didn't make it."_

"_I never should've let her drive my car."_

"_You didn't know that the drunk driver would run into you two."_

"_I hope he gets a long prison sentence."_

_Joe and Chuck wrapped their arms around each other. Then they squeezed each other tightly and broke down completely._

_End Flashback_

* * *

><p>Back at Suzuki and Wanda's apartment, Chloe was the only one with dry eyes. Joe and Chuck had their arms wrapped around each other along with Suzuki and Wanda, Mikey and Donny, and Leo and Raph.<p>

"Our wives stayed at the house with the babies during our time at the hospital," Joe said.

"Amelia had a difficult life in the past and she was turning her life around," Chuck said.

Just then, there was a knock on the door. Suzuki and Wanda got up to answer it.

The two of them let two women in. It turned out to be Alana and Chris.

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

"Everyone all right?" Chris asked with concern.

"Chuck was explaining how our craft store got it's name," Joe replied.

"Chris and I were home with the babies at the time," Alana explained.

"Their names are Josephine, Cheryl, C.J. and Matthew," Chuck chimed in.

"Who's married to who?" Leo asked.

"Which couple has which children?" Mikey asked.

"Chris, short for Christina, is my wife and our children are Josephine and Cheryl," Joe replied.

"I'm married to Alana and our children are C.J., which stands for Charles John, and Matthew," Chuck also replied.

"What about the craft store?" Raph inquired.

"Who owns it and who manages it?" Donny asked.

"Joe and Chuck own the store," Chris replied.

"Chris and I manage it," Alana chimed in.

"Do Amelia's parents know that she's dead?" Leo inquired.

"Not sure but they're currently serving a 20 year sentence in prison," Joe replied.

"What for?" Raph inquired.

"They physically abused her," Chuck replied.

"That's awful," Mikey said in shock.

"Why would they do that?" Donny inquired.

"They did drugs and drank a lot," Joe replied.

"Amelia tried to force me to do drugs but I didn't," Wanda said.

"I made a call to the college and Amelia got expelled before starting her senior year of college," Alana explained.

"She got revenge by putting cocaine in Alana's tea and got arrested but ended up with probation and community service," Chuck chimed in.

"Sorry to cut things short but Wanda and I have to start getting ready for classes," Suzuki apologized.

"Any way we can see the classes?" Leo asked.

"We have a TV in the second bedroom that attaches to the security cameras that'll let you view the classes," Wanda replied.

"Sounds interesting," Donny said.

"Alana and I should get going ourselves," Chris said.

"We need to open the craft store," Alana explained.

"I'm going to stay for a bit," Joe said.

"Same with me," Chuck said.

Chris and Alana nodded and left the apartment. Then Suzuki and Wanda headed for their bedroom.

* * *

><p>A little later, Chuck was sitting on the roof of the dojoapartment. Donny came through the roof door, walked over to him, and sat down.

"You all right?" Donny asked with concern.

"I never should've let Amelia drive my car back to the mansion," Chuck said with regret.

"You had no idea that you and Amelia were going to come across that drunk driver."

"If I'd been driving, I could've gotten out of the way and Amelia would still be alive."

"Anything could've happened regardless of who was driving."

"Have you ever been in my situation?"

"Not like that but I blamed myself for my dad's death."

"What do you mean?"

"A couple weeks before his death, I found out that he had pneumonia. Chloe and I took care of him but we failed."

"How was that your fault? It's not like you killed him."

"Chloe and I did everything we could but he got worse instead of better."

"Unfortunately, there's only so much you can do."

"Any idea what happened to the drunk driver?"

"He's serving a life sentence at the Flower Valley Prison for vehicular manslaughter."

Donny and Chuck talked for a bit longer. Then they headed inside.

* * *

><p>Suzuki and Wanda came back up to the apartment around noon for lunch. They found the turtles sleeping on the floor and snuggled up together while Chloe was sitting on the sofa.<p>

"They're resting up for the trip back home," Chloe explained.

"You want some sushi to take back home?" Suzuki asked and Chloe nodded.

"Then we'll get right on it," Wanda said and then she and Suzuki headed for the kitchen.

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

The turtles woke up after Suzuki and Wanda went back downstairs to teach their martial art classes. Just then, Chloe entered the apartment.

"Suzuki and Wanda made sushi for us so I put it in the refrigerator of the Zippy Shellmobile," Chloe explained.

"We'd better thank them before we leave," Leo said.

"Good thinking," Raph said.

"I'd like to see the craft store before we leave," Mikey said and his brothers and Chloe nodded in agreement.

"Hopefully, we can catch Suzuki and Wanda between classes," Donny said, knowing from their website that each class was 40 minutes long.

The turtles and Chloe agreed to wait until the current class was over. They decided to use the wait time to gather their belongings and put them in the Zippy Shellmobile.

* * *

><p>Suzuki and Wanda ended their current class. After the students left, they went back up to their apartment.<p>

When they got there, the apartment was empty. Just then, the turtles and Chloe entered the place.

"We wanted to thank you for having us here," Leo said.

"You're welcome," Wanda said.

"We are always glad to see you even when we are busy," Suzuki said.

"Glad to hear that," Raph said.

"We got our stuff loaded up," Chloe said.

"Hope you'll come visit soon," Mikey said.

"We'll keep in touch," Donny promised.

The turtles and Chloe shook hands with Suzuki and Wanda. After that, they left the apartment.

* * *

><p>Later, the turtles and Chloe were in the Zippy Shellmobile. Leo and Mikey got some drawing supplies from The Amelia Craft Store but Donny, Raph, and Chloe decided not to get anything.<p>

"Everyone enjoy themselves?" Chloe asked.

"It was both great and emotional," Leo replied.

"It's really bad that Amelia lost her life but she did try to turn it around," Raph said.

"Sounded like she had a really hard life," Mikey said.

"I got Joe, Chuck, Alana, and Chris' email addresses in case any of us want to stay in touch with them," Donny said.

"Good thinking," Leo said, nodding in agreement.

"Now it's time to head home," Chloe said and the turtles nodded in agreement.

Donny set the coordinates and pressed a button. The Zippy Shellmobile took off a few moments later.

* * *

><p>Later, the turtles and Chloe entered the Calls' house. They unloaded what they brought out of the Zippy Shellmobile, put it away, and entered the living room when they were done.<p>

The turtles and Chloe watched a teen movie that involved a brilliant girl trying to get the most popular guy to be interested in her. When it was over, Donny and Chloe headed for the lab and Leo, Mikey, and Raph headed for the dojo.

The End


End file.
